deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie Pie vs The Joker
Pinkie Pie vs Joker.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2. P V J.png|Gogeta46power V.1. Pinkie Pie vs The Joker (for Gogeta).png|theultimatelifeform Who Will Win? Pinkie Joker Tie Better? MLP DC Same Description My Little Pony vs DC comics. Which one of these psychos who wants everyone to smile take it in a fight. This is Gogeta46power's 6th battle in Season 3. Interlude Gogeta: The smile... a way to show hapiness to someone or even just yourself. Flowey: And some would want to share it with the world, even if you are borderline insane. Gogeta: Like Pinkie Pie, equestrias own peppy party pony. Flowey: And the Joker, Gotham's own clown prince. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Pinkie Pie Flowey: Are we really doing this.... Gogeta: YES, NOW DON'T COMPLAIN! Flowey: Ugh... fine. Gogeta: The land of equestria a bright and happy land where if you are in it how could you be miserable. Flowey: Well you would be miserable if you had to farm rocks, not a quarry, a literal farm for rocks, screw physics because cartoons. Gogeta: Anyway that was their living in the rock farm, rocks were everything to them,and they were everything to rocks, call it a simbiotic relationship if you want. Flowey: Some did not like this life, but not as much as Pinkamina Diana Pie, but for short just call her Pinkie Pie, or even shorter just call her Pinkie. Gogeta: Just keep shortening her name, see where it gets you but anyway, one fateful day she saw something amazing, a fucking rainbow, never fuck with rainbows, Flowey: Normally I would be against that but yeah, this jumpstarted her life and she found out what she wants to do with her life after setting up a party for her family and made them smile. Gogeta: She wanted to make everyone smile and even has a cutie mark to prove that is her calling in life. Flowey: I am just going to ignore the fact that they used the word cutie mark, anyway Pinkie then moved into Ponyville but more specifically at the Sugarcube Corner Bakery. Gogeta: But hey when you just enter Ponyville you do get an extremely nice welcoming from her so that is always something to look forward to. Flowey: Ugh... am I the only straightman here, like really, that is just too corny, even you have to agree with that right? Gogeta: Oh sorry, I was not listening to your bullshit anyway she has an affinity with breaking the 4th wall... OH FUCK NO! Flowey: Wha... oh crap. Pinkie: HELLO HELLO HELLO HOW ARE YOU DOING ON THIS FANTABULOUS DAY! The Joker Intermission Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Pinkie Pie: The Joker: Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Warner Bros. vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles